


Warm

by KpopOracle



Series: Woozi Drabbles [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A bit of focus on feet, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, No Smut, Other, Scolding, gender neutral reader, heavy kissing, leans towards foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle
Summary: Woozi wants help warming up.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Series: Woozi Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037274
Kudos: 12





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a soft bit with just cuddling and such, but it got away from me

You were engrossed in your book, sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace, not noticing as Woozi shuffled into the room. He unceremoniously pushed your book away and crawled onto your lap. You gave him a bit of a look as he settled in, his feet on one side, his butt on the other, his head leaning against your chest.

"I'm cold," he muttered. He was wearing a matching pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, but he had been running around barefoot. You put your hand on his feet and instantly gasped in shock.

"Woozi! Your feet are like ice!" you exclaimed. "You should be wearing socks! Baby, how many times do I have to tell you....."

"Your hands are warm," he said in a way that made you melt, completely interrupting you scolding him. You laid your book aside and started rubbing his feet to warm them.

Your other arm was wrapped around his shoulders, cradling him as he played with your shirt. After a bit, he got bored with that though, he reached for your chin and turned your face to look at him.

"My lips are cold too...." he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"You are such a needy boy," you said with an over-exaggerated sigh.

You pressed a kiss to Woozi's lips. His arms wrapped around your torso, grabbing hold of the back of your shirt.

You slid your hand under his hood and wrapped your fingers around the back of his head. You used your newfound control to deepen the kisses, earning a whine from Woozi.

You were losing yourself to the feelings, loving the noises Woozi was making.

With some effort, you untangled enough for Woozi to lay back on the sofa, and you crawled on top of him. You returned to kissing him, his hands returning to the back of your shirt.

You left a string of kisses towards his ear. You stifled a laugh at his gasp when you nipped at his earlobe. You pulled back, leaving him looking very confused.

"Well, looks like you are warm now," you said.

Woozi scowled at you, smacking your back. You couldn't keep yourself from laughing at him, wincing as he hit you again, then bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Don't stop!" He said, squirming under you in frustration. You did your best to seem composed.

"Oh? What did you have in mind, baby?"


End file.
